


An Auspicious Beginning

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester meets his new roommate, Castiel, for the summer. Dean is very confused.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Selfies





	An Auspicious Beginning

Dean Winchester parked his '67 Impala on the curb. He compared the address on his phone to the address of the house again. The pink house with purple shutters was indeed the house he was supposed to spend the summer at. Purple and pink flowers littered the front yard along with a half dozen plastic flamingos. Dean had only talked to the homeowner, Castiel Novak, via email. 

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment. Sam, his little brother, had vouched for the guy. Castiel wasn't a student like Sam. Somehow, he just moved in and out of Sam's circle of friends. Sam had mentioned him dozens of times, but Dean never really understood what it was Castiel did.

Dean came to Palo Alto for a summer internship at a mechanical engineering firm. He attended college at Kansas State, while Sam went to Stanford. Dean had arranged the internship as a surprise, hoping to spend the summer with Sam. What Dean hadn't known was Sam had just invited his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, to move in with him just a few days before. Sam and Jess offered to let Dean stay with them still, but Dean didn't want to cramp the new couple's style.

Dean walked up to the front door. He nervously smoothed out his shirt. He'd been driving from Kansas for two days, so he wasn't looking his best. He ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed the doorbell and jumped back startled when a loud quacking noise sounded. Dean's brows furrowed, "What the hell?"

After a moment, the door swung open. A blue-eyed man stood there with a pensive look. His dark hair shot out in spikes in every direction and was a tousled mess. He had the start of a beard and was wearing a flowing white shirt over a pair of tattered blue jeans without shoes. He stood there and muttered, "I can't find it. Hold on a minute." The man turned his back to Dean and started rummaging through a basket of laundry that was overturned on the couch in the front room. 

Dean stood frozen in the doorway, not sure if he was supposed to come in or not. The inside of the house was as whimsical as the outside. The wallpaper of the front room that he could see was purple with small silver stars. The couch that the man was sorting his laundry on was a light lavender. The end table had a unicorn light on it. Bookshelves lined each of the walls, brimming over with all types of books. He could see fantasy, histories, autobiographies, science fiction, and even a few romance books mixed in.

The man said triumphantly, "Found it!" He turned to face with Dean with a warm smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. He held a cellphone in his hand. 

Dean stared at him a moment. The smile transformed the man and took Dean's breath away. Dean stammered, "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Are you Castiel?"

Castiel nodded. "You don't look that much like Sam. He's much, much…" Dean waited for the inevitable comparison of heights. Castiel continued, "…more concerned about hair products. Sam loves hair products. Why does one man need so many hair products?" 

He grabbed Dean's arm and tugged him towards him. He said, "First things first." He held out his phone and smiled at it, pulling Dean in close enough for a selfie. He snapped the photo. He showed Dean the picture grinning. Dean's face in the picture resembled a deer in headlights. Castiel fiddled with the phone a moment and the sound of a printer started whirling in another room. Castiel said, "Follow me. Follow me." He turned the corner to go into another room. Dean blinked a moment before trailing behind him.

When he came around the corner, Castiel was looking a print of the selfie picture he had just taken. He smiled at Dean and said, "Looks good." He turned to a corkboard on the wall covered in photographs of Castiel with various people. Castiel pulled a pushpin out of the corkboard and stuck it through the picture.

Dean stared at the pictures on the corkboard. He cleared his throat a little nervously, "Um, Cas, not for nothing, but you have a whole serial killer vibe thing going on here." He waved at the pictures.

Castiel tilted his head quizzically. "I've not killed anyone that I know of. However, there are three days in Tijuana that I can't remember." He shrugged, "So, I guess anything is possible. I take pictures because I think everyone comes into somebody's life for a reason. I don't know the reason yet that you've come into mine, but I'll figure it out. In the meanwhile, welcome. Mi casa es tu casa. Your bedroom is back this way." Castiel turned to walk up a hallway.

Dean stared at the corkboard for a moment longer. He wasn't sure what the hell he had gotten himself into, but Sam was definitely going to hear about it.


End file.
